fate darkness sword
by ryuk00
Summary: shirou emiya tras destruir el Grial es reencarnado como yuki rito . en este nuevo mundo tendrá que aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes y llevar una vida "normal de preparatoria ' advertencia posible mente tenga errores ortográficos y errores de redacción así que ternerme paciencia trataré de ir mejorando (clasificación M por seguridad )
1. prólogo

fuyuki /

tras haber destruido el Grial corrupto shiro emiya se encuentraba en el frío suelo esperando a su muerte .por haber abusado del brazo de archer . A el ya lo no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo. tras haber matado a la versión corrupta de su anterior servant , tras haber matado a su preciada khoai para que no se convirtiera en contenedor de angra maiyu la cual incluso había tomado la vida de su amada hermana rin , en este momento el se encontraba pensando que fue buena idea no haber involucrado a su hermana ilya en este asunto seguro ella hubiera muerto si se diera el caso interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moribundo emiya shirou escucha La voz de su hermana

shirou !!!!! corriendo así el usando un vestido blanco con patrones dorados y rojos se hacer a el cuerpo de su moribundo hermano menor

illya que haces aquí dijo shirou preocupado y a la vez enojado de lo que pudiera pasarle A su hermana

¿que hago a qui ?pues claro que salvar a mi idiota hermano menor !!!dijo illya enojada por el echó de que shirou la dejará en casa mientras el se viene sólo a morir en esta cueva

sabes el por qué te deje .era muy peligroso dijo shirou recordando la arduas batalla que tuvo en cualquier momento el hubiera muerto . fue un milagro que el sobreviviera hasta este momento .

shirou... dijo illya al darse cuenta de que no era capas de salvarlo ni con la tercera magia ella había llegado demasiado tarde incluso si moviera su alma al cuerpo de ella .el moriría a los pocos días. si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes ...dijo illya con lágrimas en los ojos

valla valla que tenemos aquí vine haber que tan grave era la situación con el grial pero no me esperaba encontrar una tonta muestra de sacrificio entre dos hermanos jeje

el patrón de pensamientos de illya fue interrumpido por la voz de un anciano y no cualquier anciano .si no . Que es nimas ni menos que el mago Marshall. el mago del cacaleidoscopio (también conocido como el mago troll de type moon ...)

oye tu la homunculo enizber déjame ver un momento al chico

mmm... creo que esto puede funcionar m... pero tendrá un riesgo m... murmura el mago del caleidoscopio

que planeas hacerle a mi hermano dijo illya con un tono amenazante

yo nada por lo menos no si tu no lo permites

que quieres decir con eso ? pregunto illya.

bueno fácil te propongo esto hacer que shirou reencarne en otro mundo del caleidoscopio uno sin la influencia de gaia o alaya

que!!!!? eso es siquiera mente posible ? se pregunto illya . esa sería Una forma de salvarlo .

claro para eso necesito ayuda del usuario de la tercera magia dijo el mago Del caleidoscopio

ayuda ?

si puedo enviarlo a otro plano dimensional pero seguro. morirá si lo hago en el estado en el que está . pero si juntamos la tercera magia con la segunda es posible dijo el mago De caleidoscopio. con una cara sería

una pregunta . dijo illya

que podría ser ? Sabiendo lo que ella le preguntaría

por que nos ayudarás no ganas nada

en realidad si gano algo . entretenerme pienso que sería interesante hacer esto .dime no te estoy ofreciendo un mal trato o si ?

mmmmm está bien . dijo illya con un tono de duda . pero era la opción que le quedaba no tenía alternativa su hermano morirá en poco minutos

ambos procedieron a hacer el ritual

varios pentagramas aparecíeron en el suelo cada uno reflejaba infinitamente el reflejo de ambos magos y otros sólo parecían una noche estrellada .cuando el ritual terminó el cuerpo del mago de espadas empezó a a brillar hasta que desapercio del lugar .

espero que haya funcionado dijo illya con preocupación por lo que le fuera a. pasar a su hermano menor

sacándole De su pensamientos illya empezó a sentir su cuerpo mucho más ligero una luz empieza a envolverla . espera que está pasando !!dijo illya con preocupación

o parece que tu viaje ya empezó dijo el mago del caleidoscopio con un ligero tono De broma .

viaje ?

si tu también reencarnaras . pensé que sería un desperdicio que mueras dentro de un año a si que cargue el poder suficiente para dos reencarnaciónes la de shirou emiya y la tu ya. te deseo buenas viaje illya viel bon enizber a y buena suerte encontrando a tu hermano .al parecer habrá una diferencia de unos años así que el nacerá antes.

alegraré ahora le puedes llamarlo hermano mayor con gusto jajajajjsjs el mago del caleidoscopio dejó escapar una carcajadas ante el último comentario

illya sólo supo decir una cosa antes de desaparecer en una luz cegadora

gracias ...

no .gracias a ti . dijo el mago troll asegurense de darme un entretenimiento que valga la pena dejando escapar una sonrisa el mago del caleidoscopio procedió a salir de la cueva no sin antes golpear su bastón con el suelo .en ese momento la cueva continuó su derrumbe como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos segundos

mmmmm. o olvidé decirle que en ese mundo existenten alienígenas mmmmm bueno lo sabrán con el tiempo continúo su salida dramática de la cueva mientras todo se derrumba como en una película todo a cámara lenta

...fin ...

esta es una idea que se me ocurrió tras leer con un fanfic en inglés de to love ru que me gustó ya que hizo algo que e visto poco (falce project ) . y es darle el poder de materia oscura a rito lo cual era algo que esperaba en el manga pero me decepcione al ver que el autor del manga. no lo hizo espero no tener que explicar el por qué del nombre creo que será obvio aparte de esta. cabe mencionar que en cierto modo shirou tomará el lugar de rito en algunas cosas y en otras no . también que este shirou será medio oc ya que este crecerá y vivirá con una familia la cual amara y protejera . y posiblemente me desvíe del canon del anime . tengo otras ideas de cruce de fate con otros animes ejemplo hyperdimension neptunia , date a live , high school dxd , danmachi ,etc etc(insertar meme de Homero a tienes tantos estilos !!!) estoy lleno de ideas pero no soy ni un princiante creo que ese título es mucho para mi así que esperen errores ortográficos y errores de redacción haré lo posible para ir mejorando y también se aceptan consejos e ideas pd el que grabe y suba hyperdimension neptunia rebirn 2 se ganará mi corazón ya que esa es una de mis ideas pero no puedo jugar el juego por mi pc que es primitiva y donde lo veis dejó de subirlo . primero quiero empezar con ya que tengo la idea fresca trataré de subir una vez a la semana ya que tengo que ver el anime y el manga de nuevo para ideas frescas este cabe mencionar que todas mis historias estarán de un modo u otro interconectadas

eso es todo amigos


	2. capítulo 1

laboratorio secreto

en un lugar escondido en el universo se encontraba un científico de cabello negro , ojos negros ,tenía una cola de diablo que le salía por la espalda , lleva puesto un traje negro y encima lleva una bata de laboratorio , en estos momentos el no podía expresar su felicidad , las lágrimas en sus ojos no podían dejar de brotar de alegría ya que sus esfuerzos fueron exitosos había logrado salvar la vida de su hijo , usando el proyecto secreto en el que estaba trabajando .

el actualmente era el científico principal que supervisaba el proyecto Némesis . pero el estaba haciendo esto a escondidas de Edén. el no podía perder a su hijo lo único que le queda de su amada esposa irisviel la cual murió en labores de parto han sido unos pocas semanas pero a logrado funcionar su cuerpo con la materia oscura esto le dará más fuerza de la que ya debería poseer teniendo en cuenta su raza alienígena .

pero el sabía que tenía que sacarlo de aquí antes de que sus superiores se dieran cuenta . sólo se le ocurría una forma era demasiado arriesgado en estos momentos sólo podía recurrir a un viejo amigo que vive en un planeta muy lejano esperaba que ellos pudieran cuidarlo hasta que el encontrará la manera de desligarse del proyecto Némesis .

sólo se le ocurrio pedirle ayuda a una colega del laboratorio y ex kohai Tearju Lunatique .fue una sorpresa para el verla implicada en un proyecto así pero volviendo al tema ella era la única en la cual podía confiar para poder enviar lejos a su hijo preocupado voltea a la cápsula donde se encuentra un pequeño bebé de cabello blanco y piel pálida cantra todo pronóstico el heredó los rasgos de su madre incluso los conservo después de combinarlo con la materia oscura .con una nueva voluntad procede a sacar a su hijo de la cápsula y lo prepara para el viaje .

lugar desconocido

kirtsugu con un sigilo experto no tendría nada que envidiarle cualquier asesino está caminando hasta la habitacion de

Tearju Lunatique su kohai mientras lleva una pequeña cápsula donde se encuentra su pequeño hijo al llegar a la puerta decide tocar el timbre ... después de unos segundo escucha y una voz. . **ya voy esperé un segundo**. de un momento a otro habré la puerta y aparece una chica con una larga cabellera rubia , unos hermosos ojos verdes , los cuales compensaban el echo de que tenía unas apenas notables ojeras por exceso de trabajo , vestía una bata de laboratorio y abajo llevaba

un sueter cuello de tortuga color negro y unos pantalones azules

o buenos días kirisugu sempai que lo trae por acá dice tearju ?

verás vengo a pedirte un favor .. puedo pasar ?

mmmmm ok

al entrar ve un cuarto desordenado por todos . lados había papeles con fórmulas altamente complejas y en el medio se la habitación había una cápsula con lo que parecía un especie de feto y al lado había unas maletas de viaje .

tearju le ofrece haciento

gracias tearju San . mmm cual es el favor que quería preguntarme sempai ? pregunto tearju

mmm bueno verás kirisugu le contó todo desde lo de su esposa hasta lo que hizo para salvar a su hijo e incluso la idea que tenía en mente .

ya veo esta bien ayudare creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sempai el cual me ayudó tan arduamente en la Academia

gracias le respondió kirisugi con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa la cual sólo se puede comparar con la sonrisa que puso cuando se enteró se que tendría un hijo con aquella chica de la tierra

al ver esto tearju sólo pudo sonrojarse ya que poco o nada había visto a su sempai sonreír mucho menos una tan sincera y cálida

bueno no hay nada que agradecer de igual forma tenía un pequeño viaje que hacer y ese planeta está de camino así por que no jejeje dijo nerviosamente . cambiando el tema un poco puedo ver al niño ?

o si aquí. esta procedió a mostrar al niño albino tearju dudo un poco al ver un poco al niño el cual se parecía poco o nada a su padre físicamente . ..

o es que se parece a su madre dijo al darce cuenta De la reacción

o ya veo pero tengo que decir que es un niño hermoso cuántos meses tiene ?

6 meses bueno me tengo que ir tengo que deshacerme de todo antes de que se den cuenta de lo que hice antes de salir por la puerta se regresó y le entró algo niño una pulsera y un anillo de color negro

con duda tearju pregunto .mmm para que es eso ?

o esto anulara la detención de materia oscura esto es por si acaso los superiores se enteran e intenta encontrarlo bueno me voy nos vemos luego shirou le dijo al pequeño bebé el cual sólo río como lo haría un infante al ver su padre trato de tomar su mano kiritsugu sin darse cuenta de ello un rastro de materia oscura saltó a su mano Antes de irse. salió de la habitación con el pensamiento de que está pudiera ser la última vez que vería su hijo volteó y lo vio una última vez antes de salir le dijo a tearju unas palabras serias

tearju como agradecimiento por esto te doy un consejo ... tan pronto como logres terminar a eve te recomiendo que salga de aquí y te la lleves inmediatamente si no la quieres ver convertirse en una abominación con esas última palabras dejó a su hijo en manos de su torpe pero confiable kohai

lo se kiritsugu lo sé dijo mientas se voltea a ver a la cápsula en su habitación

planeta tierra / 4dias después

tearju se encontraba frente a la casa y dirección que le dijo su sempai fue un viaje largo hasta aquí así que prosedio a dejar al niño frente a la puerta con una nota esperando que esto funcione

te deseo suerte shirou dijo antes de irse rápidamente del lugar sin olvidarse de tocar el timbre

pov saibai yuki

actualmente estaba sentado en la sala de estar en la casa yuki el humor a estado muy decaído después de su esposa perdiera a su primogénito pocos días antes del parto su esposa actualmente estaba deprimida y el no sabia que hacer para mejorar el ánimo. de repente escucha que tocan el timbre el decide ir a ver ya que su esposa a pesar de estar desanimada decidió hacer el armueso para los dos

si ya voy dijo cuando habrio la puesta jadeo de sorpresa al ver una canasta en la puerta en la cual hay yacía un niño de cabellos blancos como la nuevo y ojos color carmesí

en el cuello llevaba una pequeña cadena en la cual estaba una pulsera negra y un anillo del mismo color

decidió llamar a su esposa ya que no. sabia que hacer

queriada ven un momento esto es importante !!

si ya voy dijo Ringo .

pov ringo yuki

si ya viene . que es tan importante ? pregunto con duda.

sólo ven acá y ve esto dime que estas viendo lo mismo que yo

se asomó por la puerta y quedó importada al ver a un pequeño bebé en una canasta con una nota

o Dios mío quien haría esto ?!

dijo con sorpresa .

para evitar que el niño se enefermara afuera decidió meterlo a la casa . en ese momento saibai prosedio a leer la nota

 _Hola a sido un tiempo viejo amigo. espero que me perdones por el favor que te voy a pedir pero eres el único en quien puedo confiar ._

 _en la canasta se encuentra mi hijo esperaba que pudieras adoptarlo con tu hijo la situación en la que estoy es muy peligrosa como para poder criarlo . así pensé en un viejo amigo de la tierra pudiera cuidarlo eres el único en quien puedo confiar cuida a mi hijo lo dejo en tus manos_

 _att :emiya kiritsugu_

ya veo eres tú viejo amigo dijo recordando los viejos momentos de su infancia antes de mudarse a la tierra . la épocas de juego con su viejo amigo casi hermano kiritsugu

querida podemos habrar se volteo a ver a su esposa quien calgaba de forma maternal al pequeño niño mientras estaba murmura una cansion de cuna

como si saliera de trance mmmmm o. si querido que pasa ?

jejeje veo que te as encariñado con el

creo que sería imposible no hacerlo solo miralo tan tranquilo tan dulce dice mientras mece al niño en sus brazos

querido que dice la nota ?

o si la nota . la nota viene de un viejo amigo que me pide el favor de criar a su hijo al parecer el no puede ya que está en una situación peligrosa la última vez que supe algo de el era que estaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto para una organización llamada Edén

mm ya veo ... estoy de acuerdo dice alegremente

estas segura el pregunto con duda

si estoy sugura aparte no podemos dejar perder todas esa cosas compramos para nuestro hijo ... dijo con algo de tristeza .a parte está puede su nuestra oportunidad de tener un hijo dijo de manera optimista

ya veo sólo hay un problema la carta no decía su nombre...dijo saibai un tanto desanimado

creo que eso será lo de menos . su nombre será Rito yuki

 _ **...fin...**_

y hay va el primer capítulo todavía el siguiente capítulo no va entrar en el canon ya que van a pasar una serie de eventos relativa mente necesarios

genjuk no se si te refieres a al que mencióno en el prólogo el cual me dio la idea o te refieres a los de hyperdimension esos son sólo los ideas en borradores. y el otro que me dio la idea se llama proyect false está en inglés buscalo en la parte de to love ru .

cabe mencionar se aceptan comentarios , crircas constructivas , ideas y correcciones lo que no se aceptan son insultos y hate ... si tiene tiempo se insultarme intente escribir su propio fanfic y si necesitas una idea pidemela estoy lleno de ideas XD

cabe mencionar que ya estoy trabajando en el crossover con hyperdimension neptunia cabe mencionar que a los amantes de illya les va a gustar un poco XD. y también a los amantes de Medea y Medea lily

otra cosa que menciónar gracias a los pocos que decidieron darmer una oportunidad haré lo posible para corregir todo lo posible pd si alguien me explica eso de lectores beta se lo agradezco mucho

y con esta me despido a las 3:25 am o tra cosa si de un momento a otro dejó de publicar es por que se dañó mi teléfono y no tengo computadora para poder subir esto así que con esta me despido en verdad les hablado ryuk00 y les desea buenas noches (necesito una frace propia ...)


End file.
